The present invention relates to a wheel for vehicles.
Known wheels for vehicles have an inner driving element arranged to be driven by a rotary drive of a vehicle, and an outer driven element which is driven by the driving element and is formed, for example, as a frame supporting a tire. In the known wheels the inner driving element is connected with the outer driven element over their entire circumferential surfaces so that a driving moment is transmitted from the inner driving element to the outer driven element through the entire contact area of the respective circumferential surfaces. When the wheel is designed so that the driving moment is transmitted from the inner driving element to the outer driven element through the entire circumferential surface thereof, the pressure of the vehicle and the entire friction between the wheel and a road surface takes place in a line of contact between the outer circumference of the wheel, for example the tire, and the road surface. The above described known constructions of the wheels possess considerable disadvantages. Considerable friction takes place between the outer circumferential surface of the tire and the road surface, which reduces the service life of the tires. Considerable energy consumption is required for rotating the wheels with overcoming the friction. Moreover, the wheels are not satisfactory in preventing accidents on slippery surfaces. When the vehicle encounters such natural conditions as slippery driveways in rain or snow or on icy and muddy surfaces, hazardous accidents can take place, in that the vehicles can be thrown out of their course in uncontrollable directions.